Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 April 2015
02:14 . 02:14 Hello 02:14 How has it been going? 02:15 Good. 02:15 I am still worried about Fox. 02:15 Me too..# 02:15 Thread:33404 02:15 I hope she didn't... 02:16 Hopefully. 02:16 If she did 02:16 Then ill have to go to community central 02:16 And tell them to close the request 02:16 Because... 02:16 The position just became... 02:16 available... 02:17 FNAF 2 Night 5 phone call reference? 02:17 Indeed. 02:17 SPOILERS: 02:17 I KNOW. 02:17 The Day Shift guard is Purple Guy. 02:17 Oh. 02:17 I see. 02:17 So what now? 02:18 Perhaps we shall inquire about this Wiki's future. 02:18 It's probably gonna be left to rot.. 02:19 Probably... 02:19 It happened before, but Elchupucrba saved it by adopting it. 02:19 He recruited Vinny , Fox, TMK... 02:19 But then he left. 02:20 But he left a permanent mark. 02:21 With those 3 admins, we were revived. 02:21 However, he deleted most of the pages he made.. 02:21 When he left. 02:21 It's not about his pages, really. 02:21 Yes, it's a shame he deleted most of them, 02:21 But still.. 02:21 But he didn't remove their rights. 02:22 True true.. 02:22 Despite..... it appearing... one of them...... survived.... 02:22 He still left a mark. 02:22 Hello SRP. 02:22 Hai. 02:22 Hello Potatospring! XD 02:22 02:22 Potatospring.. 02:22 I SHOULD'VE NAMED MYSELF THAT! 02:22 Gerd dangit. 02:22 HA HA HA HA! 02:22 Heh. 02:23 #Iwin 02:23 Not rly 02:23 If you won then tb would still be paralyzed in fear by sp's face btw (LOOOOL) 02:23 Bolt, 02:24 Can I just say one more thing about the.... topic... we're discussing? 02:24 Then have fun? 02:24 Yeah? 02:24 Wut u guoi'z TUlkin bUUT? 02:24 :c 02:24 Even if Fox...became an hero... Then it would be because of Kami, but he isn't leaving now... 02:24 So...hopefully...um..yeah 02:24 Became A hero. 02:25 No, an hero. It's the internet version of... 02:25 yeah... 02:25 :/ 02:25 Anyway... 02:25 It originated when someone lost their ipod and did you know what, and they made a memorial page, and one of the memorials said "He was an hero", so yeah. 02:25 WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE ANIMATRONIC 02:25 There, topic changed. 02:25 MANGLE :D 02:25 Why animatronic.. 02:25 MANGLE ALL THE WAY. 02:25 Can't it be every character in FNAF? 02:26 Every character, there. 02:26 STILL MANGLE. 02:26 PHONE GUY. 02:26 XD 02:26 Including Phone Guy, desk fan, Purple guy... 02:26 PFFT THE FAN 02:26 My top 5 favorite fnaf chars are 02:26 5. Purple Guy 02:26 4. Paper Plate Pal 02:27 3. Springtrap 02:27 2. Desk Fan 02:27 1. Phone Guy 02:27 I see. 02:27 Ah I see... As for mine.. 02:27 5. Foxy 02:27 4. BB 02:28 3. Toy Bonnie 02:28 WHY DOES EVERYONE LIKE FOXY?! 02:28 HES NOT SPECIAL 02:28 2. Phantom Freddy 02:28 And 1, Mangle. 02:28 THE ONLY THING SPECIAL BOUT HIM ISN THE FACT HE IS THE FANFIC MASTER 02:28 -explodes of all the foxy fanboyness- 02:28 Well, I don't really like Foxy too much, hence he's number 5. 02:28 Does anyone know what "Mario" is? 02:28 YUP YUP. 02:29 If so, I was bored one day, this was before I went to wiki 02:29 http://prntscr.com/6qqd9a 02:29 The general :c 02:29 And i made this. 02:29 Goodness. 02:29 Nun of u understend general mario 02:29 he da booka 02:29 Mario'nette 02:29 General Mario'REKT 02:29 I see. 02:30 XD 02:30 -slurp slurp- 02:30 nun of u new da peemp 02:30 It's that guy with the train on his head. 02:30 XD 02:30 Easy. 02:30 Intriguing. 02:31 Thomas Teh MLG Quickscoper = Dah Peemp 02:31 Anyway.. South.. What's the fun? 02:31 Err... 02:31 THE FUN IS... 02:31 PATRICK. 02:31 AND STARDUST. 02:31 No. 02:31 The fun is: 02:31 The Krusty Krab. 02:31 No. 02:31 The fun is: 02:31 * Bolt-Weed shoots Potatospring 02:31 NO. 02:31 OVER 900. 02:31 WHAT 900- 02:31 Wait. 02:31 That's not that bad. 02:32 I meant to say.. 02:32 Heh.. All the references... 02:32 666133799999999999999999999999!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:32 Eh 02:32 That's not that bad. 02:32 * South Ferry flicks enderspring. 02:32 ..... 02:32 I meant to say.. 02:33 1333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333337. 02:33 My Power Level: 02:33 10......... 02:33 To the 100th power. 02:33 I don't really think I have one.. :/ 02:33 Your power level is: 02:33 My Power Level: 02:33 Potato 02:33 10 to the 10th power, Bolt. 02:33 It's ok i guess. 02:34 Therfore: 02:34 Your power level is 100 Million, bolt. 02:34 I thought it was worse. Oh well. 02:35 mah power lvl: 02:35 potaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttoooo. 02:36 That's about.. 02:36 Pfffft... 02:36 1,200. 02:36 Wow.. 02:36 Your power level must be 1 if you think potato is that much. 02:36 Its really.. about.. 02:36 My power level is 10 to the 100th power, I said. 02:36 It is not. 02:37 Potato power level is about.. 02:37 Then what is it? 02:37 938365846735675846583568746378463875846. 02:38 Eh.. 02:38 That's OK I guess. 02:38 I'm sure it beats your power level. 02:38 I'll tell you my 02:38 Although I can ascend to Potato Saiyan 4. 02:38 legit power leven 02:38 then 02:38 Supressed: 02:38 10 to the 50th power 02:38 Full Power 02:39 Ten to the "ten to the hundred powerth" power. 02:39 Around 1,000 zeroes. 02:39 Hmm.. 02:39 So bored... 02:39 Well, If I even tryed to count potato saiyan 4 power level, I would probably 02:39 get kicked 4 teh spamz. 02:40 Heh. 02:40 Too bad Potato Saiyan 4 isn't cannon 02:40 heh 02:40 * South Ferry fled. 02:40 It is actually. 02:40 tots 02:40 potots 02:40 Really? 02:40 potatotots 02:41 Hm. 02:41 Let's discussing editing stats. 02:41 I am about 100 away from the 1,000 edits badge. 02:41 Something no one has yet 02:41 :) 02:42 http://prntscr.com/6qqjq5 :) 02:40 tots 02:40 potots 02:40 Really? 02:40 potatotots 02:41 Hm. 02:41 Let's discussing editing stats. 02:41 I am about 100 away from the 1,000 edits badge. 02:41 Something no one has yet 02:41 :) 02:42 http://prntscr.com/6qqjq5 :) 02:44 I killed the chat. 02:44 * South Ferry cries. 02:44 * South Ferry leaves. 02:44 I'm still an edit noob... :( 02:45 Nah 02:45 You're like, 450 right 02:45 Not even close. 02:46 360. 02:46 Around there, yes... 02:46 User blog:TheVinnyLord/Template Meanings and a Sad Note 02:46 I don't even know what this is. 02:47 A glitch.. 02:47 When blogs are made, there is a chance their content will be removed and then the blog will be made. 02:48 I see. 02:48 Still bored.. I dunno what to do... 02:49 Hopefully Vinny is not leaving. 02:49 Because if that happens... 02:50 Urgh.. 02:50 HAHAHAHAHAHA 02:50 Yay. 02:50 I accidentally pressed enter before writing anything on the blog, soz. 02:50 It's finished now. 02:50 Goodbye Fox. D: 02:51 Sigh. 02:51 Just to make sure... 02:51 Did Fox do you know what? 02:51 Nope. 02:51 Just decided to leave. 02:51 Good... 02:51 good. 02:52 Oh.. 02:52 Well Vinny 02:52 Another leaver... Huh.. 02:52 I guess you must go to fox's adoption request 02:52 Yes. 02:52 Dangit. 02:52 And become the new leader. 02:53 Say something like, fox left etc etc 02:53 Well, I still put my faith in Mr Blue Stache. 02:53 And make 02:53 a blog post, 02:53 then make the request. 02:53 k 02:53 And is that a joke? He's gone.. 02:53 Not a joke. :P 02:53 He pops in like, once every two months. 02:46 Around there, yes... 02:46 User blog:TheVinnyLord/Template Meanings and a Sad Note 02:46 I don't even know what this is. 02:47 A glitch.. 02:47 When blogs are made, there is a chance their content will be removed and then the blog will be made. 02:48 I see. 02:48 Still bored.. I dunno what to do... 02:49 Hopefully Vinny is not leaving. 02:49 Because if that happens... 02:50 Urgh.. 02:50 HAHAHAHAHAHA 02:50 Yay. 02:50 I accidentally pressed enter before writing anything on the blog, soz. 02:50 It's finished now. 02:50 Goodbye Fox. D: 02:51 Sigh. 02:51 Just to make sure... 02:51 Did Fox do you know what? 02:51 Nope. 02:51 Just decided to leave. 02:51 Good... 02:51 good. 02:52 Oh.. 02:52 Well Vinny 02:52 Another leaver... Huh.. 02:52 I guess you must go to fox's adoption request 02:52 Yes. 02:52 Dangit. 02:52 And become the new leader. 02:53 Say something like, fox left etc etc 02:53 Well, I still put my faith in Mr Blue Stache. 02:53 And make 02:53 a blog post, 02:53 then make the request. 02:53 k 02:53 And is that a joke? He's gone.. 02:53 Not a joke. :P 02:53 He pops in like, once every two months. 02:54 I seem to recall he was on chat once and I went on, but that was a long time ago.. 02:54 Just a small chat, nothing big. 02:54 I see. 02:54 If vinny becomes the new b-cat, then that means an admin will be chosen. 02:55 I wonder who.. 02:55 Yup. 02:55 Yes Bolt, I wonder who. 02:55 Well isn't it obvious? DEFINETLY NOT ME. 02:55 Someone who's been on the Wiki long enough, makes edits, and stays in chat. 02:55 Maybe MIB? Maybe Cityws? 02:56 Of course, not me. 02:56 City is off for a few days.. 02:56 I can't cry to sad events, unfortunately. 02:56 Unless it is a family members death. 02:56 Seriously so sad that Fox left.. 02:56 But others, I just twitch my left eye... 02:56 A shame. 02:57 Vinny , would you like to hear a sad story? 02:57 Sure. 02:57 I could tell one too. 02:57 BASED ON A TRUE STORY 02:57 Mine is a true story. 02:57 (bolt already knows) 02:57 k 02:57 Once upon a time, a user went to this Wiki. 02:57 They made edits, and eventually made mod, 02:58 they even made a April Fools joke. 02:58 Then one day, a new Chat Mod, with the help of an admin, 02:58 deleted almost all of his pages, 02:58 Including his first one, 02:58 Out of like 30, 02:58 Not sad at all. 02:58 He had it coming. 02:58 2 Remained. 02:58 He was demoted as well. 02:58 Still had that coming. 02:58 Would you like to know the names? 02:58 Lets see... "neglected duty." 02:59 Ironbert. 02:59 The Admin? 02:59 Fox? 02:59 Wuzn't meh 02:59 The Chat Mod? 02:59 You? 02:59 The Categorizer Extreme? 03:00 Indeed. 03:00 It was really sad. 02:54 I seem to recall he was on chat once and I went on, but that was a long time ago.. 02:54 Just a small chat, nothing big. 02:54 I see. 02:54 If vinny becomes the new b-cat, then that means an admin will be chosen. 02:55 I wonder who.. 02:55 Yup. 02:55 Yes Bolt, I wonder who. 02:55 Well isn't it obvious? DEFINETLY NOT ME. 02:55 Someone who's been on the Wiki long enough, makes edits, and stays in chat. 02:55 Maybe MIB? Maybe Cityws? 02:56 Of course, not me. 02:56 City is off for a few days.. 02:56 I can't cry to sad events, unfortunately. 02:56 Unless it is a family members death. 02:56 Seriously so sad that Fox left.. 02:56 But others, I just twitch my left eye... 02:56 A shame. 02:57 Vinny , would you like to hear a sad story? 02:57 Sure. 02:57 I could tell one too. 02:57 BASED ON A TRUE STORY 02:57 Mine is a true story. 02:57 (bolt already knows) 02:57 k 02:57 Once upon a time, a user went to this Wiki. 02:57 They made edits, and eventually made mod, 02:58 they even made a April Fools joke. 02:58 Then one day, a new Chat Mod, with the help of an admin, 02:58 deleted almost all of his pages, 02:58 Including his first one, 02:58 Out of like 30, 02:58 Not sad at all. 02:58 He had it coming. 02:58 2 Remained. 02:58 He was demoted as well. 02:58 Still had that coming. 02:58 Would you like to know the names? 02:58 Lets see... "neglected duty." 02:59 Ironbert. 02:59 The Admin? 02:59 Fox? 02:59 Wuzn't meh 02:59 The Chat Mod? 02:59 You? 02:59 The Categorizer Extreme? 03:00 Indeed. 03:00 It was really sad. 03:00 I cried, 03:00 as i put with cruel jokes 03:00 attached 03:00 Okay, that was cruel m8. 03:01 "Woofery, you have been put in the safe room to rot" 03:01 Now, your story. 03:01 yus 03:01 there was bird 03:01 it died 03:01 the end 03:01 But really, I had so many pet birds as a child. 03:01 Wild crows mostly. 03:01 They died in the summer. 03:01 I see. 03:02 Well, guess it's time to make the blog. 03:02 ..? 03:03 Vinny has to adopt it now. 03:04 Quite indeed. 03:04 Now that the position is....available... 03:04 Oh.. Right.. 03:04 A now, to find this bug in my room. 03:04 More FNAF 2 reference. 03:04 MATH BOOK, BE MY SAVIOR. 03:04 We don't have a replacement for Vinny 's shift yet, 03:04 but 03:04 We're working on it. 03:05 Heh... 03:05 brb, I'm resetting my Wi-Fi 03:05 KK. 03:05 Y'know bolt, 03:05 Yeah? 03:05 we may have to do what FNaF Wiki did. 03:05 The original fnaf wiki was, 03:05 Horrible. 03:06 They made a new one 03:06 "Freddy-fazbears-pizza wiki) 03:06 And that is the offical one now 03:06 The amazing one everyone uses. 03:06 Well... If we're moving.. 03:06 I'm takin' all my ideas with me. 03:06 Mmhmm. 03:07 Dead or alive... 03:07 Doesn't matter. 03:07 I see. 03:07 Chupacobra was our savior. 03:07 Now Vinny will be. 03:07 I hope so.. 03:08 I think you'll end up being the admin honestly.. 03:08 Nah. 03:08 Yeah. 03:09 Y? 03:09 Honeslt.y 03:09 * honestly 03:09 Welcome back. 03:10 Back. 03:10 Ok, now it's time for me to go into my Category Extravaganza. 03:10 AGAIN. 03:10 I am 100 away from 1,000 edits badge, 03:10 something no one has yet. 03:10 BRB 03:10 doing that 03:10 The edit maniac, everyone. XD 03:11 kewl 03:14 Soon.. 03:14 Boredom.. 03:14 Hm. 03:15 Well, what to do...? 03:15 Perhaps you shall make a Wiki. 03:15 NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. 03:15 NEVER IN MY LIFE. 03:16 I'm not experienced with wiki operating.. 03:17 SO NO. 03:17 It's easy.. 03:17 Make it look nice... 03:17 Make a front page... 03:17 Rules... 03:17 Done... 03:18 I'm not doing it! 03:18 I just don't wanna try.. 03:18 Bolt-Weed Wiki 03:18 I see. 03:18 You know... Too shy about this.. 03:19 I see. 03:20 I'm so low on ideas.. I dunno what to edit or what to make... 03:21 Um 03:21 What? 03:21 Errr... 03:21 Fox Wiki 03:21 Confused right now... 03:22 Do that 03:23 I don't want to... I am not making a wiki. EVER. 03:23 :( 03:23 END OF.. 03:24 * Bolt-Weed wanders off to calm down near Mangle 03:25 Dont 03:25 dont do it 03:25 I'm not dying.. 03:25 Just calming down.. 03:25 NoOoOoO..... 03:25 Got a problem with that?! 03:25 *Bolt-Weed repairs mangle* 03:26 *Mangle attacks bolt-weed 03:26 *bolt weed dodges 03:26 ...You backstabbin' bot of a monster.. 03:27 * Bolt-Weed pulls out his own signiature weapon, known as the Future Bolt Blaster 03:27 NOT. EVEN. AFRAID TO USE IT.. 03:28 *Mangle cowards in fear. 03:28 * Bolt-Weed wonders if he will shoot Mangle or not 03:29 ...No.... Why.... Why did this have to happen? 03:29 *Bolt-weed wakes up from the nightmare, 03:29 *Mangle hugs bolt-weed 03:30 Oh hello you :) 03:30 * Bolt-Weed hugs back 03:30 *Mangle attacks bolt yet again lel 03:30 * Bolt-Weed laughs 03:31 You sneaky... 03:32 :) 03:32 Heh... 03:32 :) 03:32 * Bolt-Weed spots South Ferry with Golden Freddy 03:34 http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2014/333/c/0/fixed_mangle_by_amberhedgelander-d884tx0.png 03:34 That. Looks. Awesome. 03:36 Indeed. 03:36 Such an awesome masterpiece.. 03:38 Ye. 03:38 *Mangle prepares to kill Bolt. 03:38 UM WAIT WAIT WAIT. 03:38 * Bolt-Weed rolls away 03:39 * South Ferry runs toward bolt. 03:39 Mangle* 03:40 OH GOOD GOD. 03:40 * Bolt-Weed pulls out his signiature weapon 03:41 *Mangle cowards in fear. 03:41 I don't wanna do this, Mangle... But why kill all you see..? 03:42 *Toy Bonnie sneak attacks Bolt. 03:42 AAAAH! 03:42 * Bolt-Weed faints 03:43 (typical fnaf fanfic ending in 03:43 3 03:43 2 03:43 1 03:43 Blah blah withered foxy our lord and savior saves bolt 03:43 blah blah blah 03:43 yeah 03:43 saved yar life 03:43 blah blah 03:43 THE END 03:43 It's always Foxy. 03:44 Well, that was enjoyable.. 03:44 REAL ENDING: 03:44 *Bolt-Weed is taken to Golden Freddy, but fights. 03:45 * Bolt-Weed shoots Golden Freddy 03:45 GG 03:45 End of the line! 03:47 :) 03:48 Well, what now? 03:48 We shall..... 03:48 Uhhh... 03:49 Discuss the possibility of FNaF4. 03:49 Do you see a 4 in the lighting 03:49 In hat.jpg? 03:49 Yes. 03:49 Scott honestly has 2 games left, if he continues. 03:49 He will either: 03:50 Make a game in Fredbear's, 03:50 or make a game in the first pizzeria 03:50 which was left to rot. 03:51 I'm excited none the less. 03:53 Hm. 03:54 This Wiki 03:54 Will soon be brought back. 03:54 Don't you worry. 03:55 Just the usual worrying... 03:56 This Wiki 03:56 Used to have 03:56 (active) 03:56 2 Bureaucrats.... 03:57 3 Admins.... 03:57 4 Chat Mods. 03:57 Now, 03:57 there are 03:57 No Bureaucrats. 03:57 One Admin. 03:57 1 Chat Mod. 03:57 So many changes.. 03:58 Derp.. 03:58 Hello SpringEnderPotatoTrapFreddyChicondyggleUserMasterDudeThing. 03:59 Lol what 03:59 * South Ferry hug ender. 04:02 Ahahaha 04:02 Gao is a chatmod 04:02 Master Vinny . 04:02 Active 04:02 Gao is currently fixing his wi-fi. 04:02 Because moving. 04:02 Is that a crime? 04:02 I see. 04:02 At the moment. 04:02 Yup 04:03 When he returns, 04:03 there will be 2. 04:03 When Opigee returns 04:03 There will be 3. 04:03 Won't be long.. 04:03 Ye 04:03 Foreveralone of my attorney online server... 04:04 Heh. 03:57 Now, 03:57 there are 03:57 No Bureaucrats. 03:57 One Admin. 03:57 1 Chat Mod. 03:57 So many changes.. 03:58 Derp.. 03:58 Hello SpringEnderPotatoTrapFreddyChicondyggleUserMasterDudeThing. 03:59 Lol what 03:59 * South Ferry hug ender. 04:02 Ahahaha 04:02 Gao is a chatmod 04:02 Master Vinny . 04:02 Active 04:02 Gao is currently fixing his wi-fi. 04:02 Because moving. 04:02 Is that a crime? 04:02 I see. 04:02 At the moment. 04:02 Yup 04:03 When he returns, 04:03 there will be 2. 04:03 When Opigee returns 04:03 There will be 3. 04:03 Won't be long.. 04:03 Ye 04:03 Foreveralone of my attorney online server... 04:04 Heh. 04:04 It is recommended Vinny requests help for this Wiki. 04:04 Later. 04:04 On community central, 04:05 You can ask for new main page 04:05 w/ all these templates 04:05 Increase google traffic 04:05 etc 04:05 Cool-cool. 04:05 etc 04:05 I will direct you 04:05 When you are ready. 04:06 thnx' 04:06 I'll show you an example of their work. 04:07 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Community_Development_Team 04:07 Go here 04:07 You'll see. 04:07 k 04:07 Wait 04:07 I just realized 04:07 Why haven't I even gone on the League of Legends wiki for 5 months... 04:07 idk 04:07 k 04:08 Cool 04:08 DOTA wiki. 04:08 I see. 04:09 mummeh 04:09 ye 04:09 So bored... 04:09 Oh well... 04:09 AMO 04:09 Welcome. 04:09 Hi 04:09 Did you here the news? 04:09 Bolt 04:09 Love the DJ-PON3 profile pic 04:09 What? 04:09 ? 04:09 Install League of Legends den 04:09 Vinyl Scratch* 04:09 YE 04:09 Yes 04:09 The news is, 04:09 Vinyl 04:09 Freddy: no 04:09 Discord pls 04:09 Fox has left. 04:09 Oh. 04:09 MoT 04:09 I heard that 04:09 She did not become an hero, but she left. 04:10 U WERE ONE OF THE FIRST TO KNOW 04:10 k mum 04:10 What Vinny 04:10 I 04:10 MIB has all of Fox's OC now. 04:10 ok 04:10 Yea 04:10 yes 04:10 mum red message on da already 04:10 ECH. 04:10 We are in need of Admins, since we have only one 04:10 I wonder who the next admin will be. 04:11 10/10 say Gao 04:11 Now Vinny will have to adopt, 04:11 there will have to be a replacement for Vinny 's part. 04:11 No 04:04 It is recommended Vinny requests help for this Wiki. 04:04 Later. 04:04 On community central, 04:05 You can ask for new main page 04:05 w/ all these templates 04:05 Increase google traffic 04:05 etc 04:05 Cool-cool. 04:05 etc 04:05 I will direct you 04:05 When you are ready. 04:06 thnx' 04:06 I'll show you an example of their work. 04:07 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Community_Development_Team 04:07 Go here 04:07 You'll see. 04:07 k 04:07 Wait 04:07 I just realized 04:07 Why haven't I even gone on the League of Legends wiki for 5 months... 04:07 idk 04:07 k 04:08 Cool 04:08 DOTA wiki. 04:08 I see. 04:09 mummeh 04:09 ye 04:09 So bored... 04:09 Oh well... 04:09 AMO 04:09 Welcome. 04:09 Hi 04:09 Did you here the news? 04:09 Bolt 04:09 Love the DJ-PON3 profile pic 04:09 What? 04:09 ? 04:09 Install League of Legends den 04:09 Vinyl Scratch* 04:09 YE 04:09 Yes 04:09 The news is, 04:09 Vinyl 04:09 Freddy: no 04:09 Discord pls 04:09 Fox has left. 04:09 Oh. 04:09 MoT 04:09 I heard that 04:09 She did not become an hero, but she left. 04:10 U WERE ONE OF THE FIRST TO KNOW 04:10 k mum 04:10 What Vinny 04:10 I 04:10 MIB has all of Fox's OC now. 04:10 ok 04:10 Yea 04:10 yes 04:10 mum red message on da already 04:10 ECH. 04:10 We are in need of Admins, since we have only one 04:10 I wonder who the next admin will be. 04:11 10/10 say Gao 04:11 Now Vinny will have to adopt, 04:11 there will have to be a replacement for Vinny 's part. 04:11 No 04:11 Someone's who's high on the achievements, has experience, edits. 04:11 11/10 too much water -IGN 04:11 Etc etc. 04:11 is wat gao will say 04:11 o 04:11 But tbh, we need new staff 04:11 I am currently 100 away 04:11 from the 1,000 edits badge 04:11 Then 04:11 I 04:12 No one has it yet. I will get it. Do not interfere. 04:12 Volunteer Maninblack007JK as ADMIN 04:12 HAHAHAHAHAHAHA 04:12 Hm. 04:12 Indeed. 04:12 What's the requirements for Rollback? 04:12 go to the main page 04:12 o 04:12 User blog:South Ferry/New Right Requirements 04:12 My blog post made offical. 04:13 How many edits does MIB have? 04:13 alot 04:13 What I meant to say was 04:13 http://foxstar241.deviantart.com/journal/Bad-news-525275264 04:13 How many mainspace edits does he have? 04:14 Edits on articles? 04:14 brb 04:24 It was 04:24 For 04:24 about 04:24 4 years 04:24 JC got butthurt about it. 04:20 It is obscure. 04:20 Fine 04:20 That might be a lighting error 04:20 ill highlight 04:20 It's most likely a lighting error for god sakes 04:21 Yeah. 04:21 It does seem like one. 04:21 Seriously. 04:21 Gosh, the FNAF games are getting tiring... 04:21 Yes. 04:21 Love the series, but there's a limit 04:21 http://prntscr.com/6qrwzc 04:21 its probably nothing 04:21 But ok 04:21 I moved on to ace attorney 04:21 I moved back to Transformers 04:21 I moved on to 04:21 Ummmm 04:21 eh..... 04:22 I still got TF 04:22 Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (South Ferry's Version) 04:22 yea 04:22 But that is on and off 04:22 Just something I did. 04:22 Slenderverse suckas 04:22 The CP fandom is worse 04:23 too much mary-sues and shippings 04:23 Wha..? 04:23 Yup. 04:23 I never saw that in the NEW Creepypastas. 04:23 Just the old, horrible ones 04:23 Jeff the Killer.... 04:23 Sonic.exe... 04:23 etc etc 04:23 Sonic.exe is not a creepypasta 04:23 Trollpasta 04:23 it got denied 04:24 It was 04:24 For 04:24 about 04:24 4 years 04:24 JC got butthurt about it. 04:24 who 04:24 Nah 04:24 The author 04:24 JC left a permanent mark... 04:24 Sonic.exe 04:24 k 04:24 STARTED 04:24 The 04:24 It got denied 04:24 Maggots 04:24 "Hyper-realistic blood" 04:24 It got denied 04:24 legit 04:24 About 04:24 3 years 04:24 After it's posting. 04:24 And yet 04:24 It is denied 04:24 huh 04:24 Well, 04:25 Depends on the definition of denied. 04:25 Allofugitattorneyonlineordieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 04:25 What is the best creepypasta? 04:25 slender 04:25 screw u all 04:25 Nah 04:25 Copyrighted 04:25 btw 04:25 The best creepypasta is...... 04:25 we breking the law 04:25 NoEnd House. 04:25 No 04:25 russian sleep experiment 04:25 NOPE 04:25 NOPE 04:25 LOTS OF NOPE 04:25 04:25 DO NOT 04:25 NOPE 04:26 04:26 A-Ack. 04:26 NOPE 04:26 NOT CLICKING 04:26 Y 04:26 Best pasta to me is Dark Woods Circus 04:26 slender vs. jeff 04:26 Jeff: 04:26 lets go 04:26 0/10 04:26 Slender: 04:26 it wuz tie 04:26 7/10 04:27 I no click because 04:27 1): teaser frum blog 04:27 2): screw ads 04:27 3): nope 04:27 This teaser was posted on 3/31 04:27 ye so/ 04:28 Anyway, 04:28 Who will be nominated for the Admin? 04:28 idk 04:28 gao 04:28 dunno 04:28 Well, 04:28 wiki s in dark age 04:29 How many edits does Gao have? 04:29 Let's see. 04:30 dunno 04:30 Let's find out. 04:30 151 04:30 Legit m8 04:30 Yes... 04:30 Main.. 04:31 Indeed 04:31 I have 403. 04:31 How many do I have? 04:31 Let's see. 04:24 who 04:24 Nah 04:24 The author 04:24 JC left a permanent mark... 04:24 Sonic.exe 04:24 k 04:24 STARTED 04:24 The 04:24 It got denied 04:24 Maggots 04:24 "Hyper-realistic blood" 04:24 It got denied 04:24 legit 04:24 About 04:24 3 years 04:24 After it's posting. 04:24 And yet 04:24 It is denied 04:24 huh 04:24 Well, 04:25 Depends on the definition of denied. 04:25 Allofugitattorneyonlineordieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 04:25 What is the best creepypasta? 04:25 slender 04:25 screw u all 04:25 Nah 04:25 Copyrighted 04:25 btw 04:25 The best creepypasta is...... 04:25 we breking the law 04:25 NoEnd House. 04:25 No 04:25 russian sleep experiment 04:25 NOPE 04:25 NOPE 04:25 LOTS OF NOPE 04:25 04:25 DO NOT 04:25 NOPE 04:26 04:26 A-Ack. 04:26 NOPE 04:26 NOT CLICKING 04:26 Y 04:26 Best pasta to me is Dark Woods Circus 04:26 slender vs. jeff 04:26 Jeff: 04:26 lets go 04:26 0/10 04:26 Slender: 04:26 it wuz tie 04:26 7/10 04:27 I no click because 04:27 1): teaser frum blog 04:27 2): screw ads 04:27 3): nope 04:27 This teaser was posted on 3/31 04:27 ye so/ 04:28 Anyway, 04:28 Who will be nominated for the Admin? 04:28 idk 04:28 gao 04:28 dunno 04:28 Well, 04:28 wiki s in dark age 04:29 How many edits does Gao have? 04:29 Let's see. 04:30 dunno 04:30 Let's find out. 04:30 151 04:30 Legit m8 04:30 Yes... 04:30 Main.. 04:31 Indeed 04:31 I have 403. 04:31 How many do I have? 04:31 Let's see. 04:31 Probably like 20 04:32 Here we go..... 04:32 794%0